


I never should have let go

by Dylissa14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memories, Post-Hogwarts, Prison, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylissa14/pseuds/Dylissa14
Summary: Manchmal merkt man erst viel zu spät wie viel kleine Dinge anderen bedeutet haben - Oneshot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	I never should have let go

And you never should have let go  
You could have joined in the whole show  
I never should have let go  
You never should have let go

_________

Jetzt war es also soweit, dachte er, als er auf dem klapprigen Stuhl in dem kleinen Raum saß und an die dreckige Wand starrte, an der gerade eine Spinne begann ihr Nest zu bauen. Zittrig fuhr er sich durch die schmutzigen, kurzen Haare und verzog das Gesicht, als er spürte wie knotig und strohig sie waren.

Askaban hatte ihn gezeichnet. Er war nicht mehr schlank und wendig, sondern abgemagert und dürr. Spindeldünne Arme lugten aus dem viel zu weiten und viel zu dünnen Hemd der Sträflingskleidung heraus, in dem er fast zu versinken drohte. Sein einst so hübsches Gesicht war eingefallen, dreckig und grau. Spitze Wangenknochen, die unter leichenblasser Haut hervorstachen, gaben seinem Gesicht etwas kantiges und dunkle Augenringe, die von vielen schlaflosen und unerholten Nächten zeugten, hatte sich tief in ihn eingebrannt. 

Von dem einst so stolzen Jungen war nichts übrig geblieben. 

Bitter rieb er die klammen Hände aneinander, in einem Versuch sie ein wenig zu wärmen, als die Tür mit einem Knall aufschlug und zwei Personen in den Raum traten. 

Harry Potter sah aus wie ein junger Gott. Die Haare waren noch immer rabenschwarz und verwuschelt, aber es sah deutlich gewollter aus, als in seiner Schulzeit. Die hässliche runde Brille war anscheinend gegen Kontaktlinsen ausgetauscht worden oder er hatte sich die Augen per Zauber heilen lassen. Die smaragdgrünen Iren funkelten wie eh und je und musterten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben, Misstrauen und Neugierde. 

Hinter ihm stand einer der Wächter, nickte dem Helden kurz respektvoll zu und verließ dann auf ein Nicken von Potter ohne ein Wort den Raum. 

Als die Tür zugeschlagen war, stand der Schwarzhaarige einen Moment einfach nur da und blickte ihn an.  
Er starrte zurück, musterte den Helden der Zaubererwelt und sog jeden Eindruck, jede Einzelheit in sich ein, als wären sie überlebenswichtig, als würden sie ihn irgendwie retten können. 

„Potter, freut mich, dass du gekommen bist“, seine Stimme war heiser und kratzig, weil er sie hier so selten benutzte. Er musste sich räuspern. 

„Malfoy“. Potter Stimme klang genauso wie früher, wenn auch ein wenig der Verachtung aus ihr gewichen war.  
Draco zog leicht die Mundwinkel nach oben, als der Dunkelhaarige einen Schritt nach vorne trat und sich ihm gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch setzte. 

„Wieso bin ich hier?“, sprach ihn sein einstiger Erzrivale nach einer kleinen stillen Weile an und musterte ihn mit seinen grünen Augen. Draco fühlte sich unwohl, wollte nicht, dass Potter ihn in diesem Zustand sah, doch es ging nicht anders.  
Denn das hier, diese Situation, war alles was er wollte. 

„Es ist mein letzter Wunsch“, antwortete er leise und blinzelte kurz, als er das vertraute Brennen in seinen Augen spürte.  
Reiß dich zusammen, Draco, herrschte er sich selbst innerlich an und straffte die Schultern. Einen Moment senkte er den Blick, starrte auf seine ungepflegten Hände und fragte sich, ob er wirklich das Richtige getan hatte. Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber seine Mutter oder Blaise wählen sollten. 

„Malfoy…ich…verstehe nicht?“. Potter klang nicht unfreundlich, sondern unsicher und fragend. Draco musste nun wirklich lächeln, ob dieser Unschuld und starrte den Dunkelhaarigen durch seine schmutzigen, blonden Ponysträhnen an, die ihm in die Stirn fielen. 

„Wirklich nicht?“. 

„Nein…“, der Dunkelhaarige zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. 

„Ich werde sterben, Harry Potter“. Es auszusprechen verursachte einen Stich in seiner Magengrube, doch er schob es auf das unverdauliche Essen hier in Askaban. Er litt häufig an Bauchschmerzen seit er hier war. 

Einen Moment starrte Harry ihn einfach nur entsetzt an, die grünen Augen leuchteten verständnislos und es schien, als wäre ein wenig Farbe aus dem leicht gebräunten Gesicht gewichen.  
Doch mit jeder Sekunde, die ihn Harry Potter länger musterte schien er zu verstehen. 

„Das….das ist deine Strafe?“. 

Draco nickte, strich sich die blonden Strähnen hinters Ohr und legte einen Arm um seinen Bauch, als sich das ungute Gefühl in seinem Bauch verstärkte. 

„Haben sie es nicht im Propheten breitgetreten?“, er wollte das seine Stimme höhnisch und anklagend klang, doch sie war müde und erschöpft. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt noch sprach. 

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, die dunklen Haarsträhnen schwangen locker hin und her und verfingen sich ineinander. 

Draco ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es ihn wunderte. Er hätte gedacht, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt sich an seiner Strafe ergötzen würde. Schließlich war er mit Schuld am Tod des wohl gutmütigsten und mächtigsten Zauberers ihrer Welt. 

Einen Moment schwiegen beide, Harry weil er nicht wusste was er dazu sagen sollte, Draco weil er nichts sagen wollte. 

„Sie haben die Prozesse der Todesser nie öffentlich gemacht. Alle Aussagen wurden per Eule getätigt“, erklärte Harry leise. „Sie wollten die Menschen schützen….“. 

Draco nickte nur, tat als würde er verstehen, obwohl er es nichts im Geringsten nachvollziehen konnte. Er hatte schon damals, vor knapp einem halben Jahr, das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Prozess nicht mit rechten Dingen abgelaufen war. Er war sich sicher, dass die Menschenmassen nicht ausgeschlossen wurden um sie vor den Taten und den Einzelheiten zu schützen, die im Laufe der Prozesse ans Licht kamen, sondern um zu vertuschen, dass es alles andere als gerecht abgelaufen war. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass einige Aussagen nie den Weg in den Gerichtssaal gefunden hatten. Doch er hatte nie etwas gesagt, niemand hätte ihm zugehört.  
Und insgeheim wusste er nicht mal, ob der Tod nicht vielleicht doch der beste Ausweg war. 

„Warum bin ich hier?“, unterbrach Potter seine Gedanken und er hob den Blick um in diese strhlend grünen Augen zu blicken, die ihn so sehr an vergangene Zeiten erinnerten. Zeiten, in denen er eine Zukunft gehabt hatte, in denen er nicht dem Tod ins Gesicht geschaut hatte. 

„Du bist mein letzter Wunsch“, er schwieg einen Moment, fragte sich, ob er es wirklich aussprechen sollte und entschied sich dann dafür. „Du bist meine Person“. 

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn an und einen Moment glaubte er Schmerz in den grünen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Harry wandte den Blick ab und das ungute Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde zu einem schmerzhaften Quetschen. 

„Hat es etwas mit damals zu tun?“, der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen war hart, während er sich ruhig mit der Hand am Kieferknochen entlang fuhr. Draco kannte diese Bewegung, so oft hatte er sie im Unterricht beobachtet. Harry war angespannt, er kannte ihn. 

Damals, dachte Draco und ein schmerzhaft trauriger Stich stocherte irgendwo in der Gegend seines Herzens, wie er es schon so lange tat. Er presste den Kiefer zusammen um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und schluckte den schweren Kloß hinunter, der sich zusammen mit den Erinnerungen in seinen Körper geschlichen hatte. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen Harry hierher zu holen. 

„Hör zu Malfoy, was auch immer du dir damit gedacht hast mich hier her zu holen, es funktioniert nicht. Ich bin verlobt, glücklich. Und das wirst du mir nicht kaputt machen. Das mit damals…das ist vorbei, schon so lange, also solltest du damit abschließen“

Draco schluckte und rang sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln ab. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry verlobt war, doch es verstärkte den schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Verlobung, Harry“, es war das erste Mal, dass er den ehemaligen Gryffindor direkt mit seinem Vornamen ansprach und es fühlte sich an wie Honig auf seiner tauben Zunge. 

„Hör endlich auf mit diesen Spielchen, Malfoy. Du weißt genau, dass das damals…“, er fand anscheinend keine Worte. „…wir waren betrunken.“. 

Draco nickte stumm, ja sie waren betrunken gewesen. Unmittelbar nach der Schlacht waren sie aufeinander getroffen, jung, ausgelassen und betrunken. Sie hatten sich geküsst, mehrmals, immer und immer wieder und Draco musste lächeln, als er an Harrys weiche Lippen dachte. Sie waren weich und warm, schmeckten nach Elfenwein und nach Sommer, nach so viel mehr. Die Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht waren so viel wert, waren warm und hell und hielten ihn an diesem grausigen Ort am Leben. Die Erinnerungen an eine Nacht mit Harry Potter ließen ihn die grausame Zeit voller Erniedrigung und Schmerz in Askaban ertragen. Sie vertrieben die Kälte, die sich nachts in seine Knochen fraß und die Schmerzen der Misshandlungen, wenn die Wächter sich an ihm vergriffen.

Denn Harry Potter hatte es geschafft in dieser Nacht etwas in ihm lebendig werden zu lassen, Harry hatte etwas aufgeweckt und Draco hatte sich lebendig gefühlt, vollkommen frei und unabhängig- das erste Mal in seinem Leben. 

„Wieso hast du nicht deine Mutter gewählt?“  
Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau, die durch den Schein ihres Mannes in den Schatten gedrängt wurde. Wehmütig stellte er sich vor, wie sie um ihn weinte und die Gefängniswächter anflehte sie doch bitte zu ihrem Sohn zu lassen. Er betete, dass sie von so einer Strafe verschont werden würde, dass das Leben etwas anderes für sie geplant hatte. Und er fragte sich, ob das Stechen in seiner Brust sich gelegt hätte, wäre sie es gewesen, die er ausgewählt hatte. 

Seine Stimme war brüchig und leise, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Er wusste er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, in den nächsten Minuten würden sie ihn abholen. 

„Es hat sich immer alles um dich gedreht, Harry…deshalb wollte ich dich sehen“, er blickte traurig in das markante Gesicht, ließ seinen Blick über die Lippen, die Nase bis hin zu Stirn mit der berühmten Blitznarbe gleiten und wieder zurück zu den Augen. „Mit dir hat mein Leben angefangen und so soll es auch enden…“ 

__________

Er stand nahe der Tür, zittrig an der Wand gelehnt und starrte durch die Glasscheibe auf einen kleinen Raum, mit einer Liege. Beim Gedanken an das Kommenden quälte sich die Übelkeit seinen Kehle hoch und der Raum in dem er stand schien auf einmal bedrückend eng. Dicht vor der Glasscheibe saß Narzissa Malfoy in sich zusammengesunken, ihre Schluchzer drangen durch die stille des Raumes, doch keiner der Anwesenden sagte ein tröstendes Wort. Er entdeckte Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott, beide kreidebleich, auf zwei Stühlen sitzen und sich an den Händen aneinander krallend. Er wandte den Blick ab, als er sah, dass Zabini Tränen in den Augen standen. 

Als Draco, gekleidet in die typische Gefängniskleidung, den Raum betrat wirkte er wie ein gebrochener Mann. Neben den zwei bulligen Wachen schien er klein, zerbrechlich und unschuldig.  
Er betrat den Raum mit gesenktem Kopf und hob nun seinen Blick. Er starrte durch die Glasscheibe in den Besucherraum und Harry sah, wie er die sterile Luft zittrig einatmete und einen kurzen Moment gequält die Augen schloss. 

Der Dunkelhaarige konnte sich vorstellten was er sah. Augen voller Hass, Genugtun und Freunde nach Gerechtigkeit. Hier saßen Menschen, die viel schlimmeres, als seinen Tod gewollt hatten. Draco hatte auf Grund seiner Minderjährigkeit zur Tatzeit den Tod bekommen, anstatt des Lebens, als gebrochene Seele in den tiefen eines Gefängnisses.  
Harry wusste, dass Draco das Leben verdient hatte und doch konnte er nichts tun. Gegen die Gesetze des Ministeriums kam selbst er nicht an, so sehr er es auch wollte. 

Er sah Dracos Blick wandern, sah die Tränen in den grauen Augen schwimmen, als er zu seiner Mutter und seinen Freunden blickte. Und dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. 

Harry glaubte in den unendlich traurigen Seen zu versinken. Er sah Schmerz, Trauer, Angst und die Erleichterung über eine Erlösung aus einer Welt, in der der Blonde nicht leben wollte. 

So sehr Harry es auch wollte, er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, so sehr sein Herz auch schmerzte, er konnte nicht aufhören Draco Malfoy anzustarren. Er sah wie sich Draco Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen und eine einsame Träne über die blasse Wange lief.  
Er wusste, dass Draco um ihn weinte.  
Dann wurde der Blonde gepackt, grob auf die Liege gezerrt und auf den Rücken gedrückt. Er erkannte, dass der Blonde sich wehren wollte, er sah wie sich die Lippen bewegten und weitere Tränen aus den grauen Augen flossen.  
Dann verschwand der Widerstand, er lag still da und wandte den Kopf.  
Der Blick suchte den Seinen. 

Harry beobachtete wie die Wärter Draco eine Nadel injizierten, der Schlauch führte zu einem Behälter mit mehreren Phiolen. 

Einen Moment senkte er den Kopf, als die Gefühle ihn zu überrollen drohten. Draco würde sterben. 

Als er den Kopf hob dachte er an ihre gemeinsame Nacht, dachte an das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, das er in der Nähe des Blonden gefühlt hatte und er dachte daran wie sie sich geliebt hatten. 

Als der Wärter eine Knopf betätigte und die verschiedenen Gifttränke in ihrer genauen Zusammensetzung durch die Schlauch in Dracos Blut flossen und der Blonde ihn weiterhin anstarrte, dachte er zum ersten Mal darüber nach, was gewesen wäre hätte er sich für Draco entschieden. Hätte er zu seinen Gefühlen gestanden, hätte er den Blonden retten können? 

Er sah wie der Blonde blinzelte, träge, als würde er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten können und er wusste der Moment war gekommen. 

In dem Moment, in dem das Licht in Dracos grauen Augen schwächer wurde fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, ob er wirklich richtig gehandelt hatte- ob er damals wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte…

Als er das nächste Mal durch die Glasscheibe starrte war seine Sicht verschwommen von  
Tränen, doch er konnte erkennen, dass die Augen des Blonden geschlossen waren. 

_________

Cause every word and every turn  
Every sign points to your hurt  
With every hour you're drifting further away  
Now you're drifting further away  
Cause you're drifting further away  
And you're drifting further away

Drifting further away- Powderfinger

**Author's Note:**

> Der Songtext gehört nicht mir, es handelt sich um Drifting further away von Powderfinger 
> 
> Inspiriert wurde ich von einer Szene aus Grey's Anatomy


End file.
